


Angel Eyes

by buckybarnesthehotshot



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki AU, Loki Angst, Loki Imagine, Loki fluff, Loki x Reader - Freeform, loki oneshot, loki x y/n - Freeform, loki x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesthehotshot/pseuds/buckybarnesthehotshot
Summary: rockstar! y/n finds it to sing their song after rockstar! loki leaves her
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Angel Eyes

“Alright everybody, for the last song tonight, I’m going to sing a song I haven’t in a long time,” y/n breathed into the mic, a nervous smile on her face. The crowd went wild over her announcement, each and every one of them having a slight idea of the song she was about to sing.

“As usual, if you know this song, sing along, this one’s called Angel Eyes,” y/n smiled as her bandmates began playing.

“There’s something about you I can not explain. I just wanna know you; I just wanna know your name,” y/n sang into the mic as memories of how she met Loki flooded her brain.

It’s not what you said,

“These afterparties are getting pretty crazy, don’t you think?” a beautifully accented voice questioned. y/n spun around to face a beautiful raven-haired man with the sharpest cheekbones she had ever seen, “I’m Loki, and I must say, I’m a huge fan of your work, y/n.”

“They sure are. I’ve been to at least three of these and I still have no idea what exactly I’m supposed to be doing here,” y/n chuckled, taking a sip from the cold bottle she held in her hands.

Not the way you said it

“What do you say let’s get out of here?” he smiled down at her, brushing a loose strand of her h/c hair away from her face as his green eyes pierced into her e/c ones.

I’m under your spell and I don’t regret it

“Lead the way,” y/n chuckled as he took her hand in his, leading her away from the crowds. She didn’t exactly know what it was about him that made her want to go with him, but damn, that man was intoxicating.

“Take my breath. Baby, reach inside my chest, you can have whatever’s left, cause baby I’m possessed,” y/n chuckled, taking a deep breath before reaching the chorus of the song, “Don’t you try to hide with those Angel eyes!”

“If you let me inside, I won’t hold back this time,” the band’s bass player, Steve, sang into the mic, making y/n flinch a little. Whenever she performed the song, time after time, Loki was always the one singing into the mic, looking her deep in the eyes as his long fingers gripped the mic.

“Such a deep disguise, the devil’s right inside!” y/n screamed into the mic, chuckling slightly with the memory of the time she wrote those lines with Loki. God, she should have known the Devil really was hiding behind those angel eyes.

“More than paralyzed, oh it’s the chase you like!” Steve once again screamed into his mic before averting his gaze back to the bass.

“There’s a darkness, I can feel it in your touch,” y/n sang into the mic, her fingers looming over the same area of her cheek Loki used to always caress “I should get away, I want you way too much,” she sang, her fingers going back to gripping the mic.

“Take my breath. Baby reach inside my chest,” y/n sang, tapping onto her chest with her hand before swaying her hips and turning back to the audience, “you can have whatever’s left, cause baby I’m possessed.”

“Don’t you try to hide with those angel eyes!” y/n sang into the mic, swaying slightly to the beat of the song she missed performing. But of course, when it feels like all is well, life is bound to throw you a curveball.

“If you let me inside, I won’t hold back this time,” a haunting voice came from behind her, blasting through the speakers. y/n’s neck would have snapped with how fast she spun around to be faced with him, the long-haired devil in green leather. The crowd gasped, both in suspense and excitement at the sight of him.

“Such a deep disguise, the devil’s right inside!” y/n screamed into the mic, her voice rasping as her throat began to close up. Her face dropped as Loki gave her a sad smile before continuing.

“More than paralyzed. Oh, it’s the chase you like,” Loki sang into the mic, his green eyes studying y/n’s expression as she turned away from him to face the audience.

“I don’t care how many times it takes to get through to you, this is a force that not even god can stop,” Loki sighed before continuing, “You’re fucking mine,” he screamed into the mic, his voice raw and full of emotion.

“You got this power over me, there is no way to fight it,” y/n sang as though she was finally admitting it all to herself as she turned to face Loki.

“I can’t help but gravitate towards you,” y/n sang with a sigh as she laid her head against his chest, his intoxicating scent filling her senses, “This is a force I can’t defeat,” she sighed, shutting her eyes and blinking away her tears.

“Take my breath, baby reach inside my chest,” y/n smiled sadly, spinning around so her back was pressed to his chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she melted into his embrace.

“Don’t you try to hide with those angel eyes,” y/n practically sobbed into the mic as her dark makeup began to stream down her face.

“If you let me inside, I won’t hold back this time,” Loki sang, giving y/n a soft smile as he wrapped his arms around her tighter, not wanting to let her go.

“Such a deep disguise, the devil’s right inside,” y/n screamed into the mic, nearly falling to her knees if Loki hadn’t been there to catch her.

“More than paralyzed, watch out the devil’s inside,” the pair sang in unison, both sinking down to the floor as Loki’s head rested against her shoulders, still refusing to let her away from his embrace. The crowd cheered as the pair stayed on the ground, frozen in time with their warmth radiating against each other.

“We’re the Avengers, good night everybody,” y/n waved, struggling to get back to her feet before eventually letting Loki guide her. They both made their way behind the curtain to the backstage area before y/n finally broke down, tears streaming freely down her cheeks.

“Please don’t cry,” he pleaded, his voice soft and caring in contrast to his voice earlier where he sang in a raspy voice as his palm rested against her cheek with his thumb wiping the tears away.

“You left me,” y/n croaked out, still leaning into his touch as Loki nodded, “you fucking left me.”

Loki took note of how broken she sounded, how she no longer had that spring in her step she usually did especially when performing. He sighed, knowing he was the cause of her sadness.

“I did. I’m so sorry, love,” Loki whispered, wrapping his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest.

“Do you know how fucked up I was because of you? Who is she?” y/n narrowed her eyes at Loki, leaving him confused.

“Who?” Loki questioned, looking around the room for the person y/n was talking about.

“The bitch you left me for. Who is she? Was she prettier? Richer?” y/n’s brows furrowed as she pulled herself closer to him, “Was she better in bed?” y/n whispered, shying away from his gaze.

“There was no other woman, y/n. You, you are far too perfect to be replaced,” Loki smiled down at her, pulling her head up with his index finger to get her to look him in the eye.

“If there was no other woman, why’d you leave me, Loki?” y/n whimpered, her glossy e/c eyes piercing deeply into his emerald eyes.

“You were too damn good for me, y/n! You? You’re going places, I just know it. Everyone in this scene knows I’m a fuck-up, I get blackout drunk at parties, my lungs would probably collapse on me with all this smoking I’ve been doing. You don’t want people to associate you with my fucked up life,” Loki muttered pressing his forehead against y/n’s.

“Bullshit. What if I want people to associate me with you? What if I want everybody to know I’m dating the frontman of the highly successful band, the Revengers? What if I want your name to be the first thing people associate with mine?” y/n whispered, her hands finding their way to Loki’s long dark hair as she ran her hand through the familiar knotted mess.

“What?” Loki was confused.

“You undersell yourself, baby. You only see everything you think’s wrong with you, but you’re not just all that! You’re a star, Loki, and everybody in this damned arena knows it. Who the fuck cares about any of that ‘I’m a fuck up’ bullshit, huh? Because I sure as hell don’t. What we do—what you do—is art and you’ve got to give yourself credit for all these amazing works you’ve brought the people. Yes, you’re imperfect, but you’re the love of my fucking life and I want you to fucking stay with me,” y/n pleaded, her lips curling into a frown.

“I’m so sorry. I was an idiot,” Loki sighed, falling to his knees, his arms still wrapped around y/n.

“Yes, you are,” y/n chuckled, cuddling closer into his chest.

“I love you, y/n. Not once should you question that fact, please,” Loki smiled slowly, placing a kiss onto y/n’s forehead, his thumbs wiping the tears off y/n’s cheeks.

“If you love me, please, promise me you won’t leave anymore,” y/n pleaded.

“I’ll be here with you for every second of every minute of every hour of every day of forever, darling,” Loki smiled down at her, leaving a kiss on her forehead.

“Clingy much?” y/n quipped.

“Only for you, darling,” Loki chuckled, happy to have her back in his arms.


End file.
